


Letters That You Never Meant To Send

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: From a tumblr prompt: just something I've had in my head for a few days, sorry that it's a little long, you change it up if that's better for you : ) : Alex has a niece (doesn't have to be blood, could just be a kid of one of his army friends)named Michaela whose pretty young and that he got to name. When she comes to town and inevitably meets Michael, he finds out that Alex has inadvertently told her all about him & Maria over the years (seeing as they're the 2 closest people to Alex in Roswell).





	Letters That You Never Meant To Send

“Who’s this?” Michael asks sliding into the bar stool. “And don’t bother saying you’re closed. Clearly you’re not.”

“This is Michaela, Alex’s niece for all intents and purposes.” Maria tells him. “And we are closed.”

“Well is this a private party then or can I stay anyway?” Michael asks, laying the charm on thick.

Maria rolls her eyes but looks at the little girl. “I don’t know, what do you think, should we let Michael stay?”

“Michael Guerin?” The little girl asks, eyes wide.

“The one and only.” Maria sighs but she’s still grinning.

“Yes! But he has to drink Shirley Temples like us, no yucky tequila!” Michaela informs them both.

Michael laughs, he has no idea how this kid knows him, but she definitely has his number.

“Do you agree to the terms, Guerin?” Maria asks, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

“Sure thing, DeLuca.” He says tipping his hat to both of them. Maria pulls out another tall glass and starts making a third Shirley Temple to match the two already on the bar. Who was this kid anyway? Alex’s niece? Why was she with Maria at the bar of all places? “Extra cherries for me.” He says with a grin.

Once he has his drink in hand, and really it’s almost too sweet for him and he likes sweet things, he turns to the little girl. “So how do you know me, but I don’t know you?” He asks.

“Uncle Alex. He’s a hero like my dad and he writes me letters. I have letters from all over. And I know all about you and Roswell and Maria too. I think he named me after you but he’s never actually said that.” Michaela tells him.

It’s a bit of a shock hearing that there’s a kid out there carrying around his name, or a version of it anyways. So Michael takes a big drink and sets it down. Maria is eyeing him as though waiting for some sort of outburst. He’s not mad though or anything close to it, he’s a little bit in awe. He definitely doesn’t deserve to have a tiny person named after him.

“Is that so.” He finally manages.  
Michaela nods and takes a sip from her straw before leaning toward him. “Maria said it made me sound psychic. But it’s just the letters.”

“Uh huh.” Michael says, glancing back at Maria.

“Go ahead, I know you’re curious, I was. See what she knows.” Maria goads him on with a twisted curl of a smile. She knows exactly what she’s doing. Michael hasn’t even seen Alex since he got back and now there’s this child who knows him because of Alex? It’s almost too crazy. Except this is Roswell. Everything is crazy.

“Yeah, see what I know!” Michaela adds, grinning ear to ear.

“Okay.” Michael says. He is curious after all. He rubs his hands together and tries to imagine what type of information Alex might have given her. “Who are my siblings? You know what siblings are?”

“Duh, I’m eight.” Michaela says with a giggle.

“Alright, just checking.” Michael laughs. This little girl is a spitfire.

“And your siblings are Max and Isobel!” She says.

“That’s right.” Michael confirms. “How old was I when I got back to Roswell?” 

Michaela think about this question a little longer and Michael thinks maybe he has her stumped already.

But then she says, “You were twelve! But you weren’t friends with Alex until later.”

“Right again. You’re really good at this.” He tells her.

“I know!” She says.

“What do I do for a living?” He asks.

“You’re a mechanic, but you know how to fix all sorts of things!” Michael exclaims. 

Maria jumps in with the next question. Damn her for it too. “What does Uncle Alex think about Michael?”

Michael is too stunned to say anything, but Michaela doesn’t notice the shift in the mood. That might be a bit too much to ask of an eight year old. She just plows right into the answer as though his whole life doesn’t suddenly hinge on it.

“He loves Michael. They’re endgame.” She then makes a gross face and pretends to gag. “But I think boys are gross.” She helpfully adds.  
For his part, Michael chokes briefly on a cherry from his drink before coughing and sputtering until he can swallow it. Maria hides a laugh behind her hand, but not very well. It’s during this coughing fit that they are joined by Alex himself, looking very wary. Michael straightens up but Maria and Michaela just keep giggling.

“I thought you said the bar would be closed.” Alex says and Michael immediately feels guilty like he’s been privy to all of this knowledge that Alex may or may not have wanted him to have. They haven’t seen each other in forever and now they meet like this. Michael choking on a cherry while the girls laugh.

The laughing does die down, but Maria doesn’t look as guilty as Michael feels. Probably because she’s shameless as usual.

“We are, but this one never listens to me when I tell him that.” Maria says.

“Guerin.” Alex says by way of acknowledging him.

“Manes.” Michael replies because it’s not like he can tell Alex about this little girl and her confession of Alex’s love for Michael.

Alex leans against the bar top eyeing their drinks before he tells them, “Her dad should be just about done. I should get her back.”

“There’s no rush.” Maria tries. Michael tries to subtly glare her down but it’s not working. “He could meet us here and pick her up. We were just getting to the good stuff, weren’t we Michaela?” 

“Mhmm.” Michaela answers. “We were talking about how much you love Michael.”

Alex immediately goes red, all the way to the tips of his ears. Michael doesn’t know what he could possibly say to make this all stop, he’s terribly embarrassed for himself and for Alex, but more than that is this weird triumphant feeling that’s growing in his chest. Is this really how Alex feels about him?

“I think maybe we should go.” Alex says once he manages to find his voice.

“Fine, fine, break up the party.” Maria teases. She looks very pleased with herself and Michael can’t decide if he wants to throw his drink on her or hug her neck.

“Michaela, let’s go.” Alex commands. He’s still red all over and very obviously avoiding Michael’s eyes.

“Wait!” Michael finally finds his voice just as Michaela is standing up. “Wait. Don’t rush off. Don’t you think we should talk?”

“No.” Alex says.  
“Why don’t I just walk Michaela out for you.” Maria offers. Alex seems reluctant, but he does let her go.

“If you don’t want to talk then just hear me out. Michaela says you love me and that she’s named after me.” Michael starts.

“I never told her that.” Alex says softly. “About her name.”

Michael blows out a breath. “She said as much. She’s a smart kid. Anyway it only seems fair for me to tell you how I feel about you.” Michael adds.

Alex glances his way, eyes just a little wide. “We don’t even know each other anymore. We’ve both changed, it’s been ten years!”

“It has been ten years, but the minute you walked in here I knew it was still true. I love you just as much now as I did when we were seventeen. I’m so glad you’re home. I’m so glad to see you.” Michael tells him.

“How can you say it like that, like we just saw each other yesterday?” Alex asks.

“Because I don’t want to waste this chance, Alex. It feels like an important moment, and I’m taking the plunge. Go out with me. Let’s see if there really is still something there.” Michael reaches for Alex’s hand, covering it with his own. “Say yes.”

“I don’t know.” Alex admits. He shakes his head as if to clear it.

“We’ll take things slow, get to know each other again.” Michael pressed gently.

“Okay.” Alex said finally and the weight on Michael’s shoulders was lifted.

“Okay.” Michael agreed. And then they were grinning at each other and the years seemed to melt away. 

“I guess I’ll need your number, Guerin.” Alex says, taking out his phone.

“I guess you will. And to call me Michael.” Michael says with wink.

“Fine, Michael.” He agrees and they switch phones and enter their numbers. 

Then it’s time for Alex to go and Michael’s not quite ready to say goodbye even though he knows they’re going to see each other again.

“I’ll call you. Soon.” Michael tells him. 

Alex smirks. “You better.”  
When Maria comes back she breaks out the tequila.

“What’s this for?” He asks.

“We’re celebrating. On the house. Just this once, Guerin.” Maria says, pouring them each a shot. “To Alex!”

“To Michaela!” Michael offers and they drink.

Later Maria will tell the story of how she got Michael and Alex together, but Michael will always correct her and say it was Michaela. After all such a smart little namesake shouldn’t ever be left out of the story.


End file.
